deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactus VS Andross
Galactus VS Andross is a What If? Death Battle Description Two intergalactic, planet eaters fight to see who is deadliest! Beginning Wiz: Planets are a very interesting topic that has marveled scientists for years. Boomstick: But some people just consider planets as their dinner, like Galactus, devourer of Worlds. Wiz: And Andross, Fox's arch-enemy Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength and find out who'd win in a Death Battle? Galactus Wiz: There are many famous Marvel villains, like Dr. Doom, Magneto, Loki, Green Goblin or even Venom, but there is one that really raised the bar for super villains to come. Boomstick: Joker? Wiz: No, Galactus, Devourer of Worlds! Boomstick: But before Galactus was a planet eater, he was formerly as a peaceful guy on a world. But then, his planet was doomed, and NO! he didn't rip off Superman. Wiz: With his planet in danger, he later found a Cosmic Egg. Boomstick: Did he go to Walmart? Wiz: NO! Boomstick: Anyway, he merged with Galacti and became...Galactus...wow. Wiz: Galactus, not surprisingly, is a powerhouse, considering himself a god, and for good reasons. He can shoot super beams, cosmic rays and lasers that could easily kill a person. He is also extremely quick, clocking at about the speed of light. Boomstick: But Galactus loves to eat planets, and his hunger can affect how powerful he is. If he is full, he is very powerful, but if he is hungry, he's an intergalactic punching bag. Wiz: Galactus also is not good at combat, preferring to shoot lasers at his foes instead of throwing punches and kicks. Boomstick: But the biggest kicker for Galactus is his ability to get an ability from eating a planet. For example, if he eats a fire planet, he can shoot fire, or a icy planet, he can give his opponents the cold shoulder. https://youtu.be/6zXDo4dL7SU Wiz: Galactus has survived the big bang, took on the Celestials and defeated one of them, and has taken on Odin many times and has won. Boomstick: And was later screwed up by Dr. Doom with prep. Galactus: Why do you laugh, in the face of your own destruction? Andross Boomstick: Oh look, it's Donkey Kong and Rayman's love child. Wiz: Andross was a once brilliant scientist living on the planet Corneria. Boomstick: But one day, he got obsessed with power and screwed up the Lylat System. Wow, how come I didn't learn that in school? Wiz: General Pepper then saw Andross's activities and banished him to planet Venom. Five years later, strange activity happened, and Fox's dad James and his crew went to check it out. Boomstick: And then that pig scum named Pigma betrayed them, god damn it! Wiz: Anyway, Andross usually likes to fight his foes with his Rayman like hands. He can throw punches, or pimp slap his enemy. Boomstick: Like Kirby, Andross can inhale asteroids and his enemies and attempt to grind them with his teeth. Wiz: But Andross could easily be tricked into eating something like a bomb or Peppy. Boomstick: He can also shoot lasers from his hands, but that's not all. Even when Andross's body explodes, his brain can still continue the fight. Wiz: His brain can shoot lasers and give nightmares to everyone who's played it for weeks. Boomstick: Andross is also extremely manipulative, as he was able to get Star Wolf to aid him in 64 and Scales in Adventure. Wiz: Andross is just bananas! Andross: "And now to destroy the Lylat System!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Galactus is ready to eat Saturn, but sees that Andross has already devoured it. Galactus: You there, how dare you eat my planet! You're just a monkey with no limbs! Andross: I wouldn't be talking with that dumbass purple hat you have there. Galactus: You dare talk to a god in that manner! Andross: We'll see who's the real god when I'm finished with you. FIGHT! https://youtu.be/zeGCZaZEcR4 Andross throws a punch at Galactus, stumbling Galactus. Galactus then shoots a ray from his hand, knocking Andross back. Andross gets up and throws meteors at Galactus. Galactus takes them down easy with some lasers. Galactus: Is that all you got? Andross then attempts to inhale Galactus, but the Big G laughes and punches Andross in the face. Andross sees Neptune and throws the entire planet at Galactus. Galactus eats it, and gains the ability to use water. Galactus shoots water at Andross, squirting Andross. Andross then flies at Galactus and rapidly punches him. Galactus is knocked back into Mars. Galactus eats Mars, and gains a fire ability. He shoots fireballs at Andross, burning some of the monkey overlord's skin off. Andross: No more monkeying around! Andross then shoots lasers from both of his hands, and Galactus shots some lasers back at Andross. The two lasers are at each other, but Galactus's prove to be stronger, and a full force of lasers burn Andross's skin off, killing him...or so Galactus thought. Galactus then starts to walk away, but turns around and sees....a brain. https://youtu.be/DrFRAYcC_cU Galactus: Impossible! You are still alive! Andross: My terror will never die! The brain starts shooting lasers at Galactus, but Galactus dodges and socks the brain with a punch. The brain starts spinning around like a cyclone, rapidly firing lasers. Galactus is barraged the lasers, and falls down. He then sees the brain getting close and grabs it with one of his hands. Andross: What do you think you're doing! Galactus then shows his other hand, and in a fast motion, he squished the brain between his two hands. The brain was soon moldy paste on Galactus's hand as Galactus went off to eat Venus. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Oh man, that looked like a painful death. Wiz: Though Andross still being alive as a brain did surprise Galactus, Galactus actually outclassed Andross in almost all subjects. Boomstick: Galactus has survived the big bang, many clashes with Odin, and can easily destroy planets, while Andross gets defeated by four Arwing Pilots, one of them being one of the weakest characters of all time: Slippy! Wiz: Also, Galactus was more powerful, had more options, and could easily take Andross's punishment and deliver it back. Boomstick: Looks like Galactus made a monkey out of Andross. Wiz: The winner is Galactus Your Opinion Who did you root for to win? Andross Galactus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Starfox vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015